Eclipse
by RadioactiveSableye
Summary: Slender Man kills terrible children and people, and takes their lifeforce to keep himself going. But the only thing that remians is the corrupted soul trapped in the shell of a body. Who takes care of that part? The Grim Reaper of course. But he can't be there every time, so it' someone else's job to reap the evil souls. Whose? Please read to find out. T for violence.


**I'm sorry to those who are waiting for the next chapter of TSOS, but I literally cannot get Slender out of my head. He has invaded my imagination. Well, the darker part of it. But still, the point is, I'm sorry but I need to get this out!**

**I'm not sure how well this will work, and it does feature an OC, but not like the wimpy fangirl crud people like to post. That's like, the only thing in the Slender category. It's insanity! Yes, I'm fangirl of Slendy, too, but seriously, it's always, "She's different from the others," or, "He couldn't kill her for some reason."! INSANITY!**

**This OC kills people herself. Well, not technically. She reaps evil souls. You'll have a better explanation of her in the story. She's actually featured in a lot of my fics. Especially in my Rise of the Guardians fanfic. That isn't done yet, but I'll get around to posting that here soon. **

**Okay, so in this, Slender only kills bad children who wander into the woods. Like, _seriously_ bad children. Like kids who have done crimes like stealing or who basically do very, very bad things they know they're not supposed do to. But, he does kill people who go in too far. It's like his home, bro's and bro-et's. You don't just waltz into somebody's home like it's your own! He steals lifeforce, by the way. Not souls.**

**SO! This is only an experiment, and if I get good feedback, I'll try to continue. You don't have to review though. But I would appreciate it if people told me if this is okay or not.**

* * *

Chapter 1

They always came here at the exact same time every day. These three boys would play hooky, and sneak off into his forest. Usually they would bring with them their spoils from bullying smaller children who could not properly defend themselves against these brutes. They would smoke and curse like a sailer, and it angered him. Children used to be so polite and thoughtful of each other and their peers, teachers, and parents. Now children were spiteful and careless. None of them cared anymore.

The leader of the three, a lanky, greasy boy who believed he was a crook or gangleader from a movie, carelessly threw the bag from the candy he had stolen on the floor of the forest. He knew the boy had stolen it. He knew all the crimes he had commited. And he wasn't even in eighth grade yet. He waited for the sun to set, and he knew they would stay until late night. Then he struck, and they screamed. They always _scream_.

After their lifeforce was drained, all that was left was the shell and the soul trapped within. As if triggered by the attack, a beam of green light lit the small clearing. The beam spread into a circle, revealing the swirling purple and green vortex within, the colors meshing together like the rainbow in spilled gasoline. From the portal stepped a being from the Underworld, with horns, and wings and a long tail. Her scaley skin was ebony, with long hair that sprouted from her head and the end of her reptilian tail, so long from her head that it dragged along the forest floor, yet nothing tangled in it.

In one of her three-fingered hands she held a decorated scythe, adorned with purple and neon green gems that glittered like moonlight on fallen snow, crafted from the stone of the Underworld. Shi Stone, it was called. Eyes of black and green stared at the corpeses, the slitted pupil narrowing. The unholy reptile had to crane her neck in order to meet the gaze of the children's killer. She gave him a toothy grin, one a crocodile would give his prey.

The portal closed behind her, and she spread her arms slightly in greeting. "Slender Man. It's good to see you again!" She said, and leaned back on the staff of her prized scythe, the blade slowly cutting into the ground below. "So, How've you been? You don't have to answer, I already know." She circled the bodies, sensing the evil souls trapped inside. She frowned, her voice dropping its cheery tone. "I'm happy you got these three before they could do any more damage to this already corrupted world."

She raised the decorated, ebony blade over her head, then swung down, and the blade sliced through the fragile skin of the lead boy. No blood, or anything of the sort, but a light of yellow-green shone as the blade met its target. The gems on the scythe glowed in their own respective colors. Then the light faded, and the gems returned to their previous, glittering state.

"One soul down, two to go." She muttered to herself, but it didn't escape the Slender Man. He could read her thoughts if he wanted to. And he did. She was disappointed that she had to reap the souls of these boys. She wished their parents had payed more attention, showed them the right road to go down. But, she knew their parents weren't any better than these kids. They really deserved better.

She repeated the process twice more, then sighed. "Well, my job is done here," She swung the scythe with speed even he couldn't achieve, and the portal opened once again; a literal tear in the fabric of the universe. "It was nice to see you again, Slender Man." With those parting words she slipped through the vortex, and disappeared back into the Underworld.

He turned his featureless head, sensing a disturbance in his forest and vanished, ready to take more lifeforce that its host did not deserve.

* * *

**So! Tell me if I should continue, kay? I don't want to sound demanding, but I would really like to know if people want me to continue. **

**ALSO. What did you think of my lizard lady? I'm not giving her name out yet, AND PLEASE DO NOT STEAL HER! If you would like to use her for yourself, ask me if you can, PLEASE!**

**Anyways, review if you'd like! :)**

**(Although, I would really like to know if I should keep going)**


End file.
